Darkness Arising
by Kittystar of Windclan
Summary: One day, an Amberclan warrior named Dawnheart finds a shiny golden rock. It seems beautiful at first, but it has a long but hidden history of distruction. Will she figure it out in time and save the three clans? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The discovery of the golden rock-Dawnheart

I narrowed my eyes and pounced. It was an easy catch. In Greenleaf, there was prey everywhere. I picked it up in my jaws and headed back to the Amberclan camp. It was too bad that with all this prey, the clan couldn't bend the warrior code a little bit. "Great catch!" I groaned inwardly. It was so hot and I knew that Rockpaw was very talkative. Even if the end of the world came, he would just keep on chattering. "Why don't you bother someone else." I muttered sarcasticly. The gray apprentice didn't seem to hear me. "Did you see my catch? I caught a giant rabbit that could feed the whole clan. And-" I cut him off with a glare. I stomped away and finally made it to the camp entrance.

I stepped through and felt cooler. The entire camp was shaded by a large Oak tree called the giant oak. I always felt safer stepping in. the camp was surrounded by thickets of brambles and thistles. I dropped my prey on the pile and trudged towards the warrior den. I was about to reach the den when a rock tripped me up.

"Starclan forsaken roc-" I realized that it wasn't any old rock. It was a golden one! I couldn't believe it. It was just a legend, a story! I guess it was true because the shining rock stayed where it was instead of disappearing. I leaned over and gently prodded it with my paw. It was cold to the touch. I knew that if any other cat saw this, I would not be a hero. Quickly, I scooped it up. If it hadn't been for the thought of other cats getting the rock first, I would have dropped it. Whispering voices echoed around my head. One grew louder than the other, talking fiercely. "Those who fell will arise. Those who never knew, you will despise." It nearly stopped my heart and I almost forgot to breath. Other voices joined in. "Put it down!" "A darkness of no other!" I tried to block them out and stumbled to the den.

I had finally managed to fall asleep. "Those who fell will arise," My eyes snapped open and found myself staring at a dark ginger tom. "Those who never knew, you will despise." I felt anger rise up in my stomach. "What are you talking about?" I noticed that the ginger tom had stars in his fur. He was a Starclan cat. "Who are you?" I whispered. His yellow eyes gazed through me. "I am RowanStar, and you are in the greatest danger ever known.


	2. Chapter 2- Allegiances

Chapter 2-Alleginces

Author's note

I'm sorry about forgetting to put the allegiances up first! So far I've finished Amberclan. If you can think of any names, send them in. From now on, I will put these author's notes at the beginning of chapters.

Amberclan

Leader: Shrewstar- black tom with white tail tip

Deputy: Suntail- ginger she-cat

Medicine cat: Timberfrost- dark brown she-cat

Warriors

Dawnheart- light brown she-cat with black paws

Frostpelt- white she-cat

Jaystrike- black tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Mossleap- bluish-gray tom

Grassclaw- brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Maplefeather- gray she-cat

Hailcloud-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Emberpaw

Pinewhisker- black tortoiseshell tom

Hawkwing- brown tom with white around his eyes and ears

Blazefoot- black and ginger tom

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Heatherfall- ginger she-cat with white tail

Redfang- dark brown tom

Apprentices

Lilypaw- white she-cat with brown paws

Rockpaw- dark gray tom

Emberpaw- black tom with white paws

Queens and kits

Briarflower- brown and white tabby she-cat

Kits: Harekit, Snakekit.

Vinestripe- gray tabby she-cat

She is expecting kits

Elders

Olivewhisker- gray tortoiseshell tom

Eelfall- Black tortoiseshell tom

Sandclan

Leader- Rabbitstar- brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy- NAME NEEDED

Medicine cat- Lilacstripe- Gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Heatherpaw- light brown she-cat

Warriors

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

Snowbramble- white she-cat with black ears

NAME NEEDED

Splashnose- bluish gray she-cat

Pebbleclaw- dark gray tom

Zebrastripe- black and white tabby tom

Apprentice, Applepaw

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

Icethorn- white tom with one black paw

Apprentice, Yarrowpaw

Mouseleap- mottled brown tom

NAME NEEDED

Apprentices

Yarrowpaw- gray she-cat

Applepaw- brown and white tabby she-cat

Queens and kits

NAME NEEDED

Kits: NAME NEEDED, Leafkit,

Elders

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

Rainclan

Leader: NAME NEEDED

Deputy: Beeflower- gray and whte tabby she-cat

Medicine cat: NAME NEEDED

Apprentice, NAME NEEDED

Warriors

Lakestorm

Apprentice, Deerpaw

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

Shimmerleaf

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Oakdawn

Apprentice, Windpaw

Poppywing

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

Apprentices

Ashpaw

Deerpaw

Windpaw

Queens and Kits

NAME NEEDED

Kits: NAME NEEDED, NAME NEEDED

NAME NEEDED

Kits: Thornkit, Featherkit, Beechkit

Elders

Riverstripe

Berryleaf

Larchfur

Foxwhisker


	3. Chapter 3-The start of the darkness

Chapter 3-The start of darkness -Lilacstripe

Author's note

I am going to try to update this story as often as I can. I forgot to mention in chapter 2 that I have to thank Stormblaze for reminding me to put in allegiances. iloveGraystripe, I thank you for your support and ideas for the different clan cat names! If you are wondering about the golden rock, it is, in human terms, a small piece of gold. Please enjoy chapter 3!

The heat was never too great for Sandclan. My clan is the strongest of all of them. We are accustomed to heat and are known as the fire cats.

I am the medicine cat. My apprentice, Heatherpaw, was sorting out yarrow leaves in the back of the den. I have never really liked her. She was a winy little mouse-brain who couldn't tell leafbare from Greenleaf. I don't know why she became a medicine cat. "Lilacstripe?" And she had an obnoxiously high-pitched voice. "What?" I sighed. She looked like I had made a mistake. What a complete mouse-brain.

"These are yarrow leaves that we collected this morning." She scoffed. "I thought we were collecting coltsfoot." Now I was the one to scoff. "These are coltsfoot leaves! If you have nothing better to do, then go and collect more juniper berries." She scowled at me and left the den. I relaxed. At least the annoying furball would be out of my pelt for a little while. I sorted out the rest of the leaves that Heatherpaw had left behind. I would speak to Rabbitstar as soon as possible and tell him about her. Maybe she had realized that being a medicine cat was not her thing.

I was so busy wondering about it that I didn't notice Zebrastripe limp into the medicine cat den. "Lilacstripe? I stepped on a thorn while hunting. Could you get it out?" I jumped at his voice. "Oh! Of coarse!" He limped up to me and stuck out his paw. I saw the thorn was buried deep in his pad. He winced as I grasped it in my jaws. "Ouch!" Zebrastripe yelped as the thorn popped out. "Stay still." I ordered him. I found some cobwebs and marigold and covered his wound. "Take a day to rest and give Applepaw to another warrior." I told him. He nodded and left. I sighed.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Ever since I told Heatherpaw to leave, I hadn't seen her since.

Maybe now would be a good time to tell Rabbitstar. I rose to my paws and bounded over to his den. "Rabbitstar?" I called.

"Yes?" Came a croaky reply. Only then did I realize that my clan leader was becoming so frail and old. I stepped in and stiffened. His den smelled of rotting crow-food. I gasped in horror as I felt the heat radiating off of his body. "What did-" He broke off to cough. "You want to talk about-" Another cough racked his body.

"We aren't talking about anything until you get healthy." I growled. Taking Rabbitstar by the scruff, I dragged him into my den. At the same moment, Heatherpaw and me ran into each other. "Watch where you're going!" She growled. I couldn't believe it! Had she not seen the condition of the clan leader? I grabbed all of the herbs necessary as a single thought ran through my head; I cant let him die!


	4. Chapter 4-The fallen have arose

Chapter 4-The fallen have arose-A mystery Rainclan warrior

Author's note

I would like you all to know the two reasons for having the warrior s mystery. 1. It makes the story interesting 2. I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Please, please, please, review my story after you read it. It will make my life easier and if you post some names for the allegiances I will be very happy. ilovegraystripe gave me some names which I am grateful for.

Happy reading,

Evil kittystar.

"Fall back!' I cried. "Retreat!" There were too many Sandclan warriors to win. My shoulders sagged as I watched my clanmates run back to our camp. It wasn't a fair battle. Rainclan was starving because of the lack of fish. Sandclan, on the other paw, was fully fed and prey was not scarce for them. I knew we had fallen.

I weakly prodded the mouse with the tip of my claw. It looked so disgusting. Fish smell and taste much better. "Can't eat?" Asked a voice. I spun around. Wait a second. I wasn't in my camp! There was a stream full of water flowing past me-something Rainclan territory didn't have during the heat. It was all dried up.

The voice had come from a white she-cat. "I am Rainstar, the first leader of Rainclan." I couldn't believe it! The old leader spoke again. "You and your clan must rise up. At the next gathering, you should ask for permission to drink water from the river. It is inside the Sandclan border. Beware of the heart of dawn." Rainstar had just changed the subject. Beware the heart of dawn? Suddenly, voices echoed around me, repeating the same thing over and over.

"Those who fell will arise, those who never knew, she will despise."

I shook as the voices faded away. This was a prophecy. I would have to beware something with the dawn. The rest of the words faded away in my head as I started to wake up. One name stayed in my head the whole time.

Dawnheart.


	5. Chapter 5- Second allegiance

Chapter 5-Second allegiance

Author's note

I'm back again! Since a reviewer of mine called moonlit demise gave me so many names, I shall make yet another, )Booming/echoing voice( Allegiance chapter! Please enjoy.

Amberclan

Leader: Shrewstar- black tom with white tail tip

Deputy: Suntail- ginger she-cat

Medicine cat: Timberfrost- dark brown she-cat

Warriors

Dawnheart- light brown she-cat with black paws

Frostpelt- white she-cat

Jaystrike- black tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Mossleap- bluish-gray tom

Grassclaw- brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Maplefeather- gray she-cat

Hailcloud-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Emberpaw

Pinewhisker- black tortoiseshell tom

Hawkwing- brown tom with white around his eyes and ears

Blazefoot- black and ginger tom

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Heatherfall- ginger she-cat with white tail

Redfang- dark brown tom

Apprentices

Lilypaw- white she-cat with brown paws

Rockpaw- dark gray tom

Emberpaw- black tom with white paws

Queens and kits

Briarflower- brown and white tabby she-cat

Kits: Harekit, Snakekit.

Vinestripe- gray tabby she-cat

She is expecting kits

Elders

Olivewhisker- gray tortoiseshell tom

Eelfall- Black tortoiseshell tom

Sandclan

Leader- Rabbitstar- brown and white tortoiseshell tom

Deputy- Stonefoot~ iloveGraystripe- Dark gray tom

Medicine cat- Lilacstripe- Gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Heatherpaw- light brown she-cat

Warriors

Hazelflame~ Moonlit Demise- Pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Fallowstream~ Moonlit Demise- Pale gold she-cat with blue eyes

Snowbramble- white she-cat with black ears

Lightmask~ Moonlit Demise- Black tom with dark cream face

Splashnose- bluish gray she-cat

Pebbleclaw- dark gray tom

Zebrastripe- black and white tabby tom

Apprentice, Applepaw

Weaselsplash~ Moonlit Demise- Pale brown she-cat with a white chest

Earthstep~ Moonlit Demise- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Icethorn- white tom with one black paw

Apprentice, Yarrowpaw

Mouseleap- mottled brown tom

Apprentices

Yarrowpaw- gray she-cat

Applepaw- brown and white tabby she-cat

Queens and kits

Waterfur- Bluish- gray she-cat

Kits: Echokit, Leafkit,

Elders

Sparrowflight- Brown tortoiseshell tom with white belly

HollyFlight- Black she-cat

Archclaw- Ginger tabby tom

Rainclan

Leader: Hollowstar~ Moonlit Demise's idea of Hollowclaw- Dark gray tom

Deputy: Beeflower- gray and whte tabby she-cat

Medicine cat: Redstorm~ Moonlit Demise- Dark ginger tom

Apprentice, Dustypaw- Dark gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Lakestorm

Apprentice, Deerpaw

Tornadosky- Silvery gray tabby tom

Coppersun- Black tom with yellow eyes

Kestrelleaf~ Moonlit Demise- Brown she-cat with leafy green eyes

Shimmerleaf

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Oakdawn

Apprentice, Windpaw

Poppywing

Mousefoot~ Moonlit Demise- white tom with brown feet

Ivystrike~ iloveGraystripe- silvery gray she-cat

Lighteningtail~ iloveGraystripe- gray and white tabby tom

Tigerstep~ Moonlit Demise- Black tom with darker black stripes white chest and forepaws with forest green eyes

Nutpelt- Brown tortoiseshell tom

Petalstorm- Dark ginger she-cat

Apprentices

Ashpaw

Deerpaw

Windpaw

Queens and Kits

Vixenstripe~ Moonlit Demise- ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip

Kits: Heronkit, Cloudkit~ iloveGraystripe

Mudstreak~ iloveGraystripe- Dark brown she-cat

Kits: Thornkit, Featherkit, Beechkit

Elders

Riverstripe- Pale gray tom

Berryleaf- Creamy brown she-cat with black paws and ears

Larchfur- Light ginger tom

Foxwhisker- dark ginger she-cat whose brother is Larchfur


	6. Chapter 6- The true power of the rock

Chapter 6- The true power of the golden rock- Dawnheart

Author's note

Weird stuff is really happening now! Soon I will add some action and more weird stuff. Please review. It makes me happy when people review. Say something nice and I will reward you by reading and reviewing your stories!

Evil kittystar

My head spun as I awoke. 'You are in the greatest danger ever known'. What Rowanstar had said still shook me to the bone. What did he mean? The golden pebble was just a legend that I had discovered. Why did everything need to be so complicated?

Jaystrike shifted around and rolled onto my tail. Great Starclan is he heavy! I gritted my teeth to stop myself from yowling. "Jaystrike." I poked him with one of my claws. "Get. Off. Of. My. Tail." I growled. He finally got off and I went outside.

I stretched. The sun felt good on my back and soothed my throbbing tail. For a moment, I forgot about Rowanstar, the prophecy, and the fact that my tail still ached. I yawned and walked towards Timberfrost's den.

The dark brown she-cat was sorting herbs when I entered the medicine cat's den. She looked up and her eyes widened. Had she noticed my smashed tail? Was it that bad? But what she said hit me like a stone. "Y-you're covered in golden dust!" I gasped. My pelt was shimmering gold instead of light brown. I looked into a puddle of water and nearly fell into it.

My eyes were gold too! As I unsheathed my claws, I realized that I could pass as a golden cat because my claws were also gold. "How is this happening?" I asked. "Is this a prophecy?"

Timberfrost shook her head and looked at me again. "You're still the same." She whispered.

I stiffened when I heard the dawn patrol come in. Would they freak out if they saw me like this? I wished I could just disappear.

Before I could do anything, Timberfrost looked around. "Dawnheart/ Dawnheart, where did you go?" I was right here!

I ran outside and skidded to a halt before I crashed into Suntail, the deputy. The deputy just walked right through me. I think right then and there, my heart stopped. I had wished myself to disappear so that the patrol wouldn't see me!

A dark ginger pelt flashed before me. It was Rowanstar. "You should have listened to the voices." He growled. "Darkness is arising."


	7. Chapter 7-Never touch a golden rockEver

Chapter 7- never touch a golden rock. Ever- Lilacstripe

Author's note

Two chapters in one day. Score! Please enjoy and REVIEW. Oh, did I mention REVIEW?

Evil kittystar

"Stay with Sandclan, Rabbitstar!" I pleaded quietly. His life seemed to be ebbing away every second. He had greencough and I had no supply of catmint. Where was Heatherpaw? The careless she-cat would be responsible for her clan leader's death if she didn't show up.

I growled with frustration. Luckily and unluckily, my apprentice came to the medicine den.

"Where have you been?" I hissed. Heatherpaw looked hurt. "I went out to collect catmint." I ignored her and dragged the precious herbs to where Rabbitstar lay. I chewed up a pulp and shoved it down his throat.

"I cant believe you are my mentor!" She exclaimed. "You are rude, insensitive, and when I help, you take no notice!" I still continued to block her voice out of my head.

"Shut up and help me, useless furball!" I exploded. For some reason, I had an urge to kill, I wanted to take out my anger on something. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt a presence making me do things.

I forgot about Rabbitstar and lunged at Heatherpaw. She screeched and clawed in defense. What a petty fighter! I slashed her ear and blood came out. She tried to leap and bowl me over but I was too strong. I shoved her off and she crashed into a pile of herbs. "How dare you!" I shrieked. More anger fueled my power. I crouched, claws extended, and leapt at her throat.

The rest was a blur. Rabbitstar must've used all his strength because he jumped in front of Heatherpaw and got in my way. My claws pierced his throat. "Nooo!" I screamed. I tumbled backwards to stop myself but it was too late. My clan leader fell to the groud with a thump. Blood gushed from his wound.

I blinked and raced out of the den. I ran out of the camp. I sprinted out of clan territory. Thoughts clung to my head like burrs. How could I have wanted to kill my own apprentice? How could I have killed Rabbitstar? Was this really my destiny? To become evil?

Tears blurred my eyes and I crashed through undergrowth not knowing what to do.


	8. Chapter 8-Why ask for help?

Chapter 8- Why ask for help? - Mystery Rainclan warrior

Author's note

Chapter 8 will reveal the true name of this character. Beware… AND REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!

I woke up and wondered, how are we arising by asking for help? Another thought was, what does Dawnheart have to do with this?

A shadow appeared in front of me. "The gathering-" "What about the gathering!?" I yelled. "Sorry." I apologized. "I had a bad dream." It was my deputy, Beeflower.

"You chose who to go today." I sighed. "Yes Hollowstar." She nodded. After she left, I returned to my thoughts. Beware the heart of dawn. Why would a newly made Amberclan warrior be of any danger to me?

Suddenly, I felt a somewhat evil presence around me. I felt like I was being engulfed in an invisible force. "Help-!" I tried to choke out. Then, I felt my mind get taken over.

One thought remained, and it wasn't a good one. Kill!

I raced through the forest. My clan was behind me as we traveled to the gathering place. It was so easy to run and weave around trees. New power flowed through me and I pushed ahead even faster.

The gathering place was coming up and I slowed down to a halt. My clan waited impatiently. Then, I plunged down, feeling pride pulse through me. I jumped onto the Great rock And only saw the puny Amberclan leader, Shrewstar. It took a while but finally, the Sandclan leader appeared with his clan. It was Stonefoot! Or maybe I should have said Stonestar. Anyway, I called the opening to the gathering. I gave the usual news and so did the other leaders.

After the gathering, I knew what I had to do. "Let all cats old enough to fish gather beneath the high-tree for a clan meeting!" I yowled. My clan gathered beneath me. It was time to tell them what I had discovered.

"For those of you who went to the gathering," I began. "You may have noticed the new clan leader, Stonestar." I just HAD to sneer his name. "This is now a time for us to strike and take territory with water!" I yowled. The clan cheered but I saw some of the senior warriors shaking their heads. Who cared? I was the clan leader! My word was the law!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Sorry!- Dawnheart

Author's note

So, this story is no longer on hold! I will update some more! Read my new story about minecraft! It is cool!

- Evil kittystar

I wasn't chosen to go to the gathering. That night, I had nightmares. Evil was all around me and I couldn't move! I saw Hollowstar and Lilacstripe. I saw Maplefeather too. There were other cats but I couldn't see them.

They were doing terrible things like attacking each other and killing there own clanmates! I was just frozen, not knowing what to do. Another one of my clanmates, Jaystrike, was wailing for help.

Suddenly, I awoke. I had finally been able to reappear and I explained that I had been out for a walk.

I must've woken up when the cats came back from the gathering. There was clamour and I wanted to see what was wrong. I heard someone saying that Sandclan had a new leader!

Rowanstar's voice was in my head. "You never should have touched that rock." I didn't know why he was repeating that again. The golden rock was just special and did some weird stuff. "No!" He said. "It's your fault Rabbitstar died!" What!? "That rock is evil. It spreads darkness among everything and makes cats want to kill and destroy. You touched and that means that you're invincible." How do you know so much! I shouted back in my mind. I could picture the ancient clan leader sagging his head. "I did the same thing that you did except I had no warnings. I was part of the five ancient clans. Grassclan, Sunclan, Frostclan, Duskclan, and Treeclan. I was part of Grassclan. It was my fault that the era of the five clans was destroyed. You are about to do the same thing I did. If you listen to me, then I can help you."

I knew that he was a Starclan cat. He had done the same thing that I was doing. "Yes". I whispered. "Yes, I will listen to you. Where do we start?" Rowanstar spoke with a stronger voice now. "First, let me tell you some more about what happens to the others so that you understand.


	10. Chapter 10-Rogue pt 1

Chapter 10- Rogue Pt 1- Lilacstripe

Author's note

Lots of credit to Moonlit Demise! Enjoy!

I woke up on soft, cool moss. My head throbbed and everything I saw was a blur. But the voices I heard were loud and clear. "We found her in the forest." "She smells of many cats." "Is that cat a threat? Keep her away from my kits!"

I sat up and my head cleared. There was a crowd of cats in front of me. I realized that they were rogues! Some had collars but some didn't. I saw a black she-cat with a snow white chest looking wide-eyed at me. "Keep that scrawny _thing_ away from me!" I saw that she had a collar. If I hadn't been so tired and bewildered, I would've ripped that cat's head off. How dare she! A gray tom quickly told her something that made her calm down.

He then walked over to me. "How are you feeling?" My words got stuck in my throat. He was so handsome! _No. _An inner voice told me. I am a medicine cat. I cleared my throat and spoke again.

"Fine. I-I'm fine. Where am I?" My voice was croaky as I asked. I tried to stand up, but my legs buckled and I collapsed onto the ground. I saw the slightest glint of amusement in his eyes. "I'm not so sure about that." He replied. My head swirled and fell unconscious again.

It must've been a few days because when I woke up, the cats weren't all gathered there. What was that tom's name? Lucky for me, I saw him walking towards me. "Does your head still hurt?"He asked. I shook my head. "We had found you in the forest, knocked out and murmuring something." He explained. It was probably one of my nightmares. "I had decided that we take you in." He explained. "But what's your name?" I blurted out. He bowed his head. "I used to have one before we were exiled." I sat up straight. Exiled?


	11. Chapter 11-Rogue pt2

Chapter 11- Rogue pt 2- Ace

Author's note

More than 200 people have read my story! Only a couple of them have reviewed! Maybe I should just stop updating...

-Evil kittystar

My name is Ace. It used to be Spotstar. I was the leader of a clan. But let me start at the beginning, because this is a long story.

THE EXILE OF GRASSCLAN

A gray tabby Tom with amber eyes was walking to his clan leader's den. The cat in there, Rowanstar, was becoming very frail and old. The once powerful leader was on his way to Starclan. "Rowanstar?" The Tom called out. A voice, hardly recognizable, answered, "Spotfur? Come-come over here. I must tell you something." Spotfur ran over to his leader's side. "What is it?" He asked. Rowanstar groaned with effort as he picked up a small, brown, pebble. Wait, it wasn't brown! It was gold! The frail leader spoke as best as he could. "Spotfur. I have deceived you and the clan. I am killing myself by keeping this rock. You must destroy it!" Spotfur nodded and took the rock in his jaws. As soon as he took it, Rowanstar died.

Several moons later, Spotstar had still kept the rock! The only problem was that he was infected by some sort of evilness. This must've been the cause of Rowanstar's illness! Sadly, Spotstar couldn't figure that out. Something was controlling him.

At the next gathering, Spotstar went first. He shouldn't have. "Cats of the clans! I have an announcement to make! This peacefulness cannot go on! I will become overall ruler of all of you!" He shouted. There was a gasp of shock, and then lots of voices began talking at the same time. "QUIET!" He shouted. The cats all fearfully looked up at him. "Spotstar!" Exlaimed Lilystar. "Get a grip-!" The furious leader turned on the Treeclan leader. He unsheathed his claws, and in one swipe, he killed Lilystar. She had been on her last life! Gasps and shouts of alarm came from the crowd gathered beneath him.

Sudenly, Spotstar felt like something was lifted off of his shoulders. The grassclan leader slumped to the ground. Hazelstar, the Duskclan leader, stood over him. "From this moment on," He growled. "You and Grassclan shall be exiled for the rest of your life!" His voice cracked at the end.

No. This wasn't from sadness that he was exiling someone. The sound came from the black cloud that was starting to surround them. It seemed to squeeze the cats together. "Run!" Hazelstar gasped out. The clans dispersed and ran. Only about 10 0r 20 got away, including Spotstar. They never knew what had happened to the others.

"From that day on, they became a group of rogues who had been exiled. Now you may be wondering, 'How did they live so long?' Well, the rest didn't. I had made a wish that I could live forever. Somehow, it came true. I recruted other rogues, loners and kittypets. This is our story."


	12. Chapter 12-Night Raid

Chapter 12- Night Raid- Hollowstar

**Here is the next chapter. I decided to update again even though I should really update my most popular story. By the way, whoever is the 15th reviewer will get a special reward. I will review and favorite and follow all of your warriors stories! Or Hunger Games or Minecraft or Doctor who. XD**

**- Evil kittystar**

I woke up the next morning very excited. At moonhigh, I would choose some warriors to come with me and raid Sandclan's territory. As I stepped out of my den, I saw the dawn patrol come back into the camp.

_Who will I choose? _I thought. Mousefoot and Shimmerleaf were a definite no. They were some of the most experienced warriors in the clan and, of course, hated my plan. _So let them._ I thought. _You could just punish them later._ The rest of the clan seemed like a good choice.

I would choose a dozen or so of my warriors and we would commence the attack. My thoughts wandered back to the dream. The fallen really have arose!

* * *

It was pitch black as we crept through the forest. No one made a sound. I sometimes wondered if any of them had gone back and then remembered that I was clan leader and that nobody would disobey me. Then we reached the border. I flicked my tail and half of the patrol went around the other way. Then the rest of them-Including me- continued on.

Then we reached the camp entrance. Stonestar was so stupid. He hadn't arranged for cats to be on guard. At this I had to smirk. It would be easier than I had thought. Oakdawn, Nutpelt, and the others followed me as we crept forward.

I raised my head and gave a loud yowl that signaled, "Attack!"

The clearing for Sandclan's camp exploded into action. A white she-cat with black ears attacked me but I swatted her away. This was easier than I thought. Pebbleclaw, a dark gray tom leaped and tried to pin me down. He was surprisingly strong. I screeched and tried to claw his nose but the warrior was a bit too strong for me. "What are you doing?" He hissed. I bared my teeth and growled. "You and your clan of cowards had better give up soon before we pulverize you."

"For what?"

"Your territory!" I suddenly leaped up and shoved the new deputy off. But right as I got ready to finish Pebbleclaw, a yowl broke through the fighting.


	13. Chapter 13 He already knew

Chapter 13- He already knew- Dawnheart

**I am updating again! I hope you like this chapter. I finally got to Dawnheart again. Did you know I write this POVs in order? Dawnheart then Lilacstripe and Hollowstar. So, if you want to see the full story in only Dawnheart's eyes, then just skip two chapters! Also, I will not be updating very often at all ok?**

**-Evil kittystar**

I went out of the camp the day after I figured out that the golden rock was magical. Well, I didn't exactly figure it out myself. Rowanstar had told me.

I swerved around a tree and skidded to a halt. There it was. I didn't know how it got there though. I looked around. No patrols or cats nearby. I quickly dug a hole, letting rage give me strength. What I was trying to do was bury the golden pebble, the _controller _Rowanstar called it. I hated that rock. It was the one that had destroyed a whole generation of clans. I looked down at my hole. It was pretty deep. Then, I kicked the small rock into the whole and filled it with dirt.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see Blazefoot staring quizzically at me. I took a breath. "I was just burying some old prey bones that I had found." I lied. I kept my fur flat and met his eyes. Hopefully, he couldn't see that I had been burying something much more important. "Ok," He said. "Want to go hunting with me?" Hunting? I didn't have any time for hunting! I needed to go talk to the Sandclan and Rainclan leaders.

I sighed. "Sorry, Blazefoot, I can't. I need to go do something." He shrugged and ran off. Phew, that was a close one. Rowanstar's words flashed back in my memory. "The thunder grows louder every second, you must become the wind and blow them away!"

* * *

It was sun-high by the time I got to the Sandclan border. Lucky for me, I patrol had been passing by. "What are you doing here?" A pale ginger she-cat asked. I dipped my head. "I wish to speak to your leader." I saw a few warriors in the patrol shift their weight and look at each other with knowing stares. I wondered what they were hiding.

The pale ginger she-cat glared at me. "Fine, but you better make you 'visit' short." She snapped.

I was led to the leader's den and I stepped inside, very aware that other cats were watching me closely. I saw green eyes in the far back of the den. "Stonestar?" I called.

I saw his tail beckon me to come forward. Then I heard him quietly say, "I was expecting you, Dawnheart." I froze. What? "I know why you came. My answer is yes."


End file.
